My Bestie's Bro
by chanbaekkie
Summary: Park Chanhyun, gadis berwajah manis yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya. Lalu karena janji ayah dan teman ayahnya, dia diharuskan menerima sebuah perjodohan. Maukah dia menerima perjodohan itu? "Oppamu akan pulang besok." "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku pulang..." CERITA ANAK ANAK COUPLE EXO NEH. read n review please? teehee. ((ignore bad summary pls))
1. Chapter 1

My Bestie's Bro

.

.

.

.

.

"PARK CHANHYUUUNNN!"

Aku mengerang mendengar suara cempreng dari luar rumah. Ugh, mengganggu saja. Apakah orang di luar itu tidak tahu kalau aku baru saja begadang karena tugas laknat itu?

AKU LELAAAHH, WAHAI ORANG DI LUAR SANAAAA

Cih, awas saja jika aku sudah bangun, kupastikan hidupmu tidak tenang. Kutidakpedulikan suara cempreng itu dan mulai menutup mataku lagi setelah menyumpal telingaku dengan kapas. Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan itu. PERSETAN, KARENA AKU MENGANTUK.

Aku baru saja kembali tertidur lima menit, aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk empat kali lalu dibuka. Kukira itu eomma namun saat aku sedikit membuka mataku, namun ternyata itu—

"ASTAGA KYUNGIN!" aku langsung bangun dan melepas kapas yang menyumpal telingaku. Gadis di depanku ini menyengir dan memberiku _peace-sign_.

Kim Kyungin.

Teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabatku sekaligus anaknya temannya ibuku.

Kyungin menatapku, ia berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi ini kelakuan primadona sekolah, hm?" ucapnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Apa sih, sudah ah. Aku mau tidur karena di luar sangat dingin aku sedang males gerak," aku menggerutu sambi kembali menidurkan tubuhku lagi dan memejamkan mataku.

"Tapi—"

"Aku ngantuk. Jangan ganggu aku. Sana pergi jangan kunjungi aku, kunjungi saja Sekyung, kembaranmu itu."

"Hari ini kan—"

"Hari sabtu! Dan sekarang libur, jangan ganggu aku—"

"HARI INI HARI JUMAT DAN HARI INI KITA HARUS LATIHAN _CHEERS_, IDIOT. KAU MAU DISEMBUR JUNG-SSAEM?!"

Seru Kyungin.

Aku kembali membuka mata sipitku.

Berkedip, berkedip, berkedip.

Hari Jumat?

Latihan?

_Cheers_?

Jung-ssaem?

1...

2...

3...

"HAH YAAMPUN AKU LUPA! GYAAAA HANDUKKU MANA HANDUUUKKKK?!"

KAMPRET.

AKU PANIKKKKK

Aku lupa hari ini adalah hari Jumat dan bukan hari Sabtu.

Aku lupa hari ini hari pertama latihan _cheers _untuk mendukung turnamen basket sekolahku yang melawan sekolah lain.

Dan...

Aku lupa Jung-ssaem galaknya minta uang—eh minta ampun.

HANDUKKU MANA SIHHHH

Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku dan menyembulkan kepalaku. Lalu berteriak, "EOMMMAAAAA HANDUKKU MANAA?!"

Bisa kulihat, Kyungin hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak.

.

.

.

Wanita berparas manis itu menguap sambil mengaduk-aduk susu berwarna merah muda. Ia tersenyum senang kala aroma susu itu menghampiri indra penciumannya. Segera saja, ia mendekatkan gelas itu ke bibir tipisnya.

"PARK CHANHYUUUNNN!"

Tapi sebuah suara cempreng nan nyaring menghentikkan pergerakannya. Ia mendesah pelan dan meletakkan susu stroberinya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela agar mata sipitnya bisa melihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengernyit. "Huh? Siapa itu?" ujarnya. Yang dia lihat hanya sebuah pagar dan sebuah tangan melambai-lambai. Jadi parno sendiri kan dia, siapatau itu tangan doang yang gerak...

Baekhyun—wanita itu—berdecak. "Seharusnya Chanyeol menurut untuk tidak memasang pagar yang tinggi-tinggi. Dasar idiot keras kepala," gerutunya. Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menemukan suaminya sedang telentang di sofa.

_Tidurnya lasak banget sih_, pikirnya. Jadi tadi suaminya yang memiliki tinggi tidak wajar itu tidur di kasur dan mungkin karena dia hiperaktif serta lasak(?), jadi dia bisa sampai ke sofa yang letaknya ada di depan kasur. Kebayang, kan bagaimana?

Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol, suaminya. Chanyeol tidak membuka matanya dan hanya membetulkan posisinya. Oke, karena ini _emergency _dan orang di luar sana sepertinya pita suaranya sudah mau putus, ia memakai cara yang unik.

Dia ke kamar mandi, mengambil sikat gigi dengan pastanya, lalu membuka paksa mulut Chanyeol dan menggosokkan giginya. "Sayangku, bangun."

Cara yang unik.

Kenapa tidak langsung menyiramnya saja dengan air? Karena nanti sofanya juga basah dan Baekhyun malas jika sofa beludru berwarna merah marunnya itu basah. Chanyeol menggeleng dan menggeliat. "Uhhmm—Bekyon kao kenapa melakokan ini lagi..." Chanyeol meracau dan memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk menghentikkan gosok-gigi-secara-paksa itu.

"Karena kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan bangun! Sana lihat siapa yang datang dan bukakan pintu!" titah Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Chanyeol dengan malas mengangguk dan berdiri. Tangannya masih bergerak menggosok giginya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan—karena badannya menjulang kayak pohon pinang—dia melihat ada gadis berumur limabelas tahun melambaikan tangannya. Dengan sikat gigi di mulutnya, ia pun berjalan menuju pagar dan membukakan pagarnya. Gadis itu, Kim Kyungin.

"Selamat pagi, abeonim! Apa Chanhyun sudah bangun?" sapa Kyungin sambil membungkuk sopan. Chanyeol tersenyum cerah walaupun matanya masih belekan. "Selamat pagi juga, Kyunginnie. Chanhyun belum bangun, kau ke kamarnya saja," ucap Chanyeol dengan busa memenuhi mulutnya.

Kyungin mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke rumah yang bisa dikatakan megah itu. Di ruang tengah, Kyungin melihat Baekhyun dengan khidmat menikmati susu stroberinya. Ia menghampiri teman ibunya terlebih dahulu. "Pagi, eomonim!" serunya sambil membungkuk.

Baekhyun sedikit tersedak dan Kyungin hanya menyengir tanpa dosa. "Oh, pagi juga Kyungin!" Baekhyun berdiri untuk _cipika-cipiki_ dengan anak temannya ini. "Chanhyun ada di kamarnya, sepertinya dia begadang main _game _lagi.."

Kyungin mengangguk dan ia langsung melesat ke lantai dua untuk menemui sahabatnya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungin yang mirip sekali dengan temannya, Kim Jongin. Dia kembali menaruh bokongnya di sofa sambil menonton berita pagi.

Cklek. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu dan Baekhyun melihat suaminya, Park Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh busa dari pasta gigi. Jangan lupa _messy hair-_nya yang menurutnya malah telihat seksi.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring untuk berkumur-kumur. Lalu ia tersedak air keran kala ia mendengar teriakan, "HARI INI HARI JUMAT DAN HARI INI KITA HARUS LATIHAN _CHEERS_, IDIOT. KAU MAU DISEMBUR JUNG-SSAEM?!"

Ia tahu itu suara Kyungin yang sangat mirip dengan suara Do Kyungsoo, temannya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. "Hei, kenapa mereka? Kok ada idiot-idiotnya segala?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu ia meraih gelasnya untuk menenggak susu stroberinya lagi.

"HAH YAAMPUN AKU LUPA! GYAAAA HANDUKKU MANA HANDUUUKKKK?!"

"Uhukkkk!"

Baekhyun tersedak karena suara teriakan—yang ia yakini—adalah suara anak gadisnya. Chanyeol yang juga kaget menepuk punggung istrinya pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memastikan. Baekhyun menggeleng ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Apakah nanti gadis penggemar Pocoyo itu akan muncul dengan rambut bak singa dan piyama Pocoyonya? Sepertinya...

"EOMMMAAAAA HANDUKKU MANAA?!"

Tidak muncul. Namun suara nyaring nan menggelegarnya yang muncul. Baekhyun akhirnya menyahut. "DI BALKON?!" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada yang ragu.

Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang gaduh dari atas. "TIDAK ADAAAA!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Dimana, ya?" tanyanya. Baekhyun tahu ia bertanya pada orang yang salah, Chanyeol menggeleng acuh. "Uhmm—COBA KAU CARI DI DEKAT GUDANG?"

Langkah kaki yang gaduh terdengar lagi dan—"AAAAAAA CICAAKKKKK!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar anaknya panik juga ikut panik. Chanyeol sih adem ayem aja selama istri sama anaknya itu gak nape-nape(?). Panik, Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di ruang tengah untuk menghampiri Chanhyun.

Ia melihat Chanhyun seperti melihat Chanyeol versi cewek yang habis bangun tidur. Mirip sekali. "Ada?" tanya Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanhyun menggeleng dengan wajah panik.

"Baiklah, kau pakai handuk—"

"CHANHYUN-AAAHHHH HANDUKMU ADA DI KOLONG TEMPAT TIDUR!"

Itu suara Kyungin.

Baekhyun menatap Chanhyun malas sedangkan gadis belia itu menyengir ala ayahnya.

**Disc: OCs gatau punya siapa :/ tapi cerita punya GUEH. GE-U-E-HA.**

**Cast: Park Chanhyun (chanbaek's daughter), Kim Kyungin (kaisoo's daughter), Oh Sekyung (selu's daughter), Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), and many moreee (ada (main) cast yang tidak kusebutkan. munculnya chap depan ekekek).**

**Rated: T(api...M. hehe gakdeng)**

**Genre: romance? Friendship? Family? Comedy? Dipilih yo. **

**Pair: STILL ERROR NOT FOUND—found one;Junsu x Kyungin. **

**Slight Pair: exo official pairs, bo. yeheeeettt**

**Warning: INI GENDERSWITCH QAQA. NO YAOI OKEH. TAPI TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG TERSAKITI, TENANG JHA.**

**PIRIDING! X3**

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kakinya yang terbalut pantofelhitam mengkilap menendangi kerikil-kerikil di jalanan. Tangannya masuk ke saku jas sekolahnya. Angin musim panas bertiup menerpa rambut sebahunya.

Park Chanhyun.

Gadis semata wayang dari pasangan Park Chanyeol—seorang CEO—dan istrinya yang manis, Byun Baekhyun—menejer di perusahaan suaminya sendiri. Tubuhnya mungil seperti ibunya sedangkan wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya. Ia sedikit kesal kenapa tidak semua fisik ayahnya menurun padanya, jadi ia pasti tinggi. Yah, tapi ia tidak pendek-pendek amat sih. 155 lah.

Ditambah, justru watak ayahnya yang menurun kepadanya. Mungkin kalau watak Chanyeol itu rajin, _cool_, dan kalem sih dia senang-senang saja.

Eh, malah kebalikan.

Chanhyun itu 55% Chanyeol dan 45% Baekhyun. Dia ceroboh, pelupa, kepandaiannya di bidang akademik tidak rata (maksudnya ada yang jeblok, jeblok banget, bagus, bagus banget), pemalas, cerewet, berisik, galak, serta hiperaktif. Tapi bagusnya, dia menguasai _rapping, beatboxing, _dan bernyanyi. Dia bisa dibilang pro dalam bidang itu.

Satu lagi. Walaupun dia bertubuh mungil, dia manis, dia cantik, dan badannya bagus. Chanhyun itu primadona sekolah. Banyak orang yang memintanya jadi kekasih tapi dia bilang, "cih, ngaca dulu sono."

Kan langsung _JLEB_.

Tapi walaupun seperti itu, penggemar-penggemarnya tetap setia. Gadis berkuncir dua yang berjalan di sebelah Chanhyun menyolek lengannya. "Chanhyun-ah, jangan begitu dong. Aku minta maaf..."

Tadi pagi, teriakan Kyungin itu mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Jadi dia empet(?) dan _unmood_ sama Kyungin. Lalu Chanhyun tidak merespon. Bibirnya tetap maju. Kyungin memberikan _puppy eyes_-nya. "Chanhyunnie, bbuing bbuing~" Kyungin ber-_aegyo_. Chanhyun menatap Kyungin malas dan menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Kumaafkaan. Fuh."

Kyungin terkekeh. "Kkkk~ nanti aku traktir _waffle_ itudeh!" seru Kyungin sambil merangkul Chanhyun yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Chanhyun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Kyungin penuh arti. "SUNGGUH?"

Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan membentuk 'V' dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Oh ya, Kyungin adalah anak perempuan dari Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, sahabat orang tua Chanhyun. Sama seperti Chanhyun, Kyungin lebih mirip ayahnya daripada ibunya, Kyungsoo.

Namun kulit tan Kyungin membuat di mata para lelaki itu seksi ditambah rambutnya yang dicat berwarna abu-abu. Padahal Kyungin mendapat kesan _cute_, jadi akhir-akhir ini dia menguncir rambutnya dengan kuncir dua. Selama ini, rambut Kyungin terlihat berantakan dan justru menambah kesan seksi.

Jadi, satu kata untuk Kyungin—seksi.

Kalau untuk Chanhyun mungkin...err...manis?

.

.

.

Chanhyun dan Kyungin menyusuri koridor menuju kantin. Beberapa lelaki yang sedang berada disitu menatap mereka dengan pandangan terpesona. Sebagian juga ada yang menatap Kyungin dengan _mupeng_. Lelaki normal mana yang tidak terpana jika seorang gadis berkulit tan dengan wajah yang menggoda—padahal Kyungin sendiri tidak menggoda(?).

Jangan lupakan rok seragam mereka yang berada enam sentimeter di atas lutut. Itu bisa mengekspos paha Kyungin yang—oke, jangan sampai cerita ini berubah _rating_. Skip.

Gadis yang berada di sebelah Kyungin menghela nafas. "Kurasa kau primadona disini, Kyungin-ah," ucap Chanhyun. Kyungin memasang tampang polos dan bodoh. "Aku?" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Chanhyun mengangguk. Kyungin merangkul Chanhyun. "Aduh, kok aku? Hei, Channie, dengar ya. Kau sudah ditembak hampir semua cowok yang ada di sekolah ini. Dan kau menolak mereka—" ia menghela nafas "—semuanya."

"Tapi tetap saja! Cowok-cowok itu menatapmu dengan terpesona! Kau cantik, seksi, tinggi, pintar, dan ramah! Sedangkan aku, aku sebaliknya. Aku jelek, aku tidak cantik, aku pendek, aku galak, aku bodoh, pemalas, aku bawel—HEI! KIM KYUNGIN!"

Saat Chanhyun sibuk mengoceh, Kyungin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Gadis tan itu memilih bergabung dengan Wu Edison dan Wu Kevin, Wu Twins yang sedang di pojokan kantin. Oh iya, mereka sudah sampai di kantin daritadi sebenarnya. Chanhyun mencak-mencak dan mengikuti jejak Kyungin.

Kyungin menaruh bokong seksinya di sebelah Kevin sementara Chanhyun duduk di sebelah Edison. Edison menaikkan alisnya melihat sepupu tirinya. "Hei, wajahmu kusut seperti rambut mama pagi tadi. Ada apa?" ucapnya sambil mengaduk es jeruknya.

Kevin mengamini. "Uhm, yea. Kau jelek sekali bahkan si hitam ini lebih can—"

Ia memotong ucapannya saat melihat Kyungin dan Chanhyun sudah menatapnya tajam. "_Calm down, girls_. _Just kidding_!" seru Kevin sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Wu Kevin dan Wu Edison ini adalah anak kembar dari pasangan Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao. Dimana Kris Wu adalah kakak tiri dari ayah Chanhyun. Jadi otomatis Chanhyun dan Wu Twins itu adalah sepupu tiri. Oke, mengerti kan?

"Jadi apa yang membuat _princess_ begini_, _hum?" tanya Kevin. Chanhyun menggeleng malas. "Tidak apa. Aku bete," Chanhyun menyomot kentang goreng milik Edison. Edison hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah sepupu tirinya yang manis serta cantik jelita ini. Jelas saja Chanhyun kembali bete karena dikacangin Kyungin.

Tiba-tiba saja benda persegi panjang putih milik Kyungin berdering.Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengangkatnya dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Chanhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Kyungin yang menerima telpon.

"Tidak biasanya dia mengangkat panggilan harus menjauh seperti itu," gumamnya sambil memperhatikan Kyungin. Kyungin terlihat antusias dan bahagiaaaa sekali. Tapi masa bodohlah, mungkin saja itu _crush_-nya Kyungin, pikirnya.

Eh. Kyungin kan sudah punya pacar...

Atau mungkin, yang menelpon itu pacarnya?

"Junsu hyung sedang latihan untuk tanding," tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiranya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara. Mata sipitnya melihat seorang laki-laki dengan pipi tembam yang menarik untuk dicubit. Kim Hoseok.

Chanhyun mengerjapkan matanya serta mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau mengagetkanku, bakpao," gerutu Chanhyun. Hoseok yang mengambil tempat duduk yang diduduki Kyungin tadi hanya menyengir dan menunjukkan _peace-sign-_nya. Gadis manis itu mencibir. Sementara Wu Twins, mereka tenggelam dalam permainan _kawi-bawi-bo _sampai tidak sadar ada yang datang.

Hoseok adalah bendahara di kelas Chanhyun. Anaknya? Anaknya petakilan(?), ketawa mulu, dan _God of Troll_. Pak Jaya aja kalah _troll_(?). Dia ini sepupu Kyungin dimana ayah Kyungin—Jongin—adalah adik dari ayah Hoseok, Kim Jongdae.

"Euhm, Shin ahjussi! Aku pesan lima dalgona, dong!" seru Hoseok sambil mengangkat tangannya. Perlu diketahui, Hoseok itu doyan makan namun badannya tidak gemuk. Mungkin semua makanan itu lari ke pipinya yang minta dicubit.

"Hoseok-ah, tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa berkata Junsu oppa sedang latihan? Emangnya kau tahu aku lagi mikir apa?" tanya Chanhyun susah payah sambil mengunyah kimbap yang memenuhi mulutnya. Hoseok menaikkan alisnya. "Hahaha~ aku tahu dari tatapanmu! Kau seolah bertanya 'siapa yang menelpon Kyungin?' kkk~ dan aku pikir kau berpikir bahwa Junsu yang menelpon."

Chanhyun hanya membulatkan bibirnya. "Kevin, aku minta jusmu, dong. Jusku habis," pinta Chanhyun. Kevin mengangguk acuh sambil menatap layar _smartphone-_nya. Oh, _kawi-bawi-bo_-nya sudah bubaran, toh, pikir Chanhyun saat melihat Edison fokus kepada dalgona yang baru saja datang yang tadi dipesan Hoseok. Ia pun menyeruput jus milik Kevin.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungin kembali dengan wajah bahagia, sumringah, ceria, dan senang. "Aku kembali! Ada yang kulewatkan? Oh—hai, Hoseokkie!" seru Kyungin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hoseok. Sayang, Hoseok sedang fokus memotong bagian tengah dalgonanya jadi Kyungin diacuhkan.

_Fyi, _Junsu yang disebut Hoseok tadi adalah pacar Kyungin. Kim Junsu anak dari ketua yayasan sekolah ini. Junsu adalah ketua klub _baseball_.

Kyungin mendengus kesal. "Sudah? Lama sekali, siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Chanhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. Kyungin tersenyum sumringah. Chanhyun _sweatdrop _karena wajah Kyungin menunjukkan ekspresi mau-tau-banget-atau-mau-tau-ajah.

Chanhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Lupakan."

"Kim Kyungin! Kau dipanggil Shin sonsaengnim, sepertinya dia mau membicarakan tentang _sexy dance_-mu? "

Secara tiba-tiba, muncul laki-laki bernama Lee Dongjun. Itu adalah teman satu klub _dance _Kyungin. Kyungin mengernyit. "Hah? Bukannya aku sudah menolaknya, ya...aish, tidak tidak! Junsu oppa tidak mengizinkannya," Kyungin berkacak pinggang.

Oh ya, Kyungin mengikut dua klub. _Cheerleader _dan _dance. Meanwhile _Chanhyun, dia mengikuti tiga klub;_cheerleader_,_ band, attitude_. _Attitude_? Di sekolah ini menyediakan klub _attitude_bagi para siswi. Dia mengikuti klub ini karena paksaan—ancaman juga—dari Baekhyun.

Dongjun memutar bola matanya. "Terserah. Tapi kau wajibkuduharusmusti ke ruangan beliau. Sekarang! Tidak ada penolakan!" Dongjun menarik jas seragam Kyungin. Sambil berjalan, Dongjun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Chanhyun tidak peduli dengan Kyungin yang ternyata rambutnya nyangkut di _name-tag _Dongjun.

Chanhyun bergidik. "Dih, sakit mata tuh orang."

.

.

.

-TBC/END?-

a/n: HOWLAAAA~!

Aku bawa ff tentang anak-anak official pair dari exo! Jengjeng! Gimana? Aku gak ada ide siapa nama anak chanbaek. aku tadi mau namain chanhee, gajadi. baekhee, gajadi. malah aku tadi mau maksain namanya chanbaek/?-_-a

Yaudah karena mayoritas ff chanbaek itu anaknya namanya chanhyun, yaudah—chanhyun. Gak kreatip emang /disorakin/. Temenku bilang, kalo hanhyun itu cocoknya jd cowok, tapi karena aku butuhnya cewek...yaudah gitu. Ini masih semacam prolog sih wkwkwk~

Satu lagi, untuk mukanya kyungin, bayangin aja ulzzang yang mirip kai itu lho, jo eunhee. Pada tau kan? xD

Review dari duapuluh? LANJUT! AYO DIRIPIU SAYANG;3 /?

p.s.: lee dongjun anaknya haehyuk hihiy.

p.s.s: saran nama kakaknya hoseok dong? u-u aku bingung

p.s.s.s: tar dia muncul di chap 4! (lama amat)


	2. Chapter 2

My Bestie's Bro

.

.

.

.

.

"Yap! Bagus! Kalian boleh istirahat selama 20 menit!"

Chanhyun menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar itu. Lalu dia merebahkan dirinya di lapangan berumput. Tiba-tiba Kyungin dan Sekyung menghampirinya dan menyodorkan minuman penambah ion tubuh. Dan tanpa babibu dia menyambarnya.

Kyungin dan Sekyung pun duduk di sebelah Chanhyun. "Bangun, heh. Rambutmu bisa kotor," ucap Sekyung. Chanhyun menggeleng sambil menutup botol minumannya. "Tak apa. Aku lemas tau."

Mereka sedang berada di lapangan di belakang sekolah mereka yang sangat besar untuk latihan _cheers._ Dan mereka sedang beristirahat untuk 20 menit ke depan. Bukan waktu yang lama. Tapi setidaknya 20 menit bisa menghilangkan _ngos-ngosan _dan rasa haus.

Sekyung memainkan _pom-pom _warna-warni di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungin. Sekyung memanyunkan bibirnya dan melempar _pom-pom_ ditangannya ke sembarang arah. "Mama dan appa bertengkar _lagi_," jawabnya.

Mendengar itu, Chanhyun—yang sekarang sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap—dan Kyungin mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk mendengar cerita sahabatnya ini. "Mereka kenapa?" Chanhyun menopang dagunya.

Oh Sekyung. Dia lah gadis manis dengan kulit seputih salju yang dan bersurai coklat legam. Sekyung adalah anak temannya orangtua Chanhyun dan Kyungin—Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Dia ini _half-chinese_ karena ibunya bertanah kelahiran di Cina.

"Appa selalu pulang tengah malam," Sekyung mengawali ceritanya. "Sementara mama di rumah kewalahan mengurus adikku. Jadi mama protes kenapa appa selalu pulang tengah malam, kenapa appa mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada anaknya—yah begitulah."

Kedua gadis di depan Sekyung mengangguk-angguk paham. Mereka berdua tahu Sekyung baru saja mempunyai adik, Oh Hankyung yang masih berumur tujuh bulan. Chanhyun pun menepuk bahu Sekyung. "Sabar saja, oke? Ah bagaimana kalau habis latihan kita pergi ke kedai _waffle_?"

Sekyung langsung tersenyum sumringah. "SETUJU!"

.

.

.

Dering alarm di ponselnya membuat tidur nyenyak lelaki itu terusik. Ia mengerang sebal karena tidurnya sudah terganggu. Lalu tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas yang terdapat di samping kasurnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan ponselnya.

Ia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, melempar selimutnya ke samping. Siapa tahu ponselnya berada di sana tapi—tidak ada. Ia mengangkat bantalnya dan ternyata ponselnya berada di balik bantal.

Dia mendengus. "Pantas saja bunyinya nyaring sekali di telingaku."

Pip.

Alarmnya pun berhenti berdering. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan hendak melanjutkan mimpinya. Belum ada satu menit, lelaki itu kembali beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Lelaki bernama Kim Jongsoo yang kerap disapa Jongsoo itu melirik jam digital di meja nakasnya. Pukul 07.05 AM. "ASTAGA JAM SEGINI?!" Jongsoo menggigit jarinya.

Setelah itu, Jongsoo langsung menyambar handuknya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi namun—

CKLEK

SLETTT

BRUK!

"_SHIT!_"

_Nice_.

Saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan hendak melangkah lebih dalam, ia menginjak sabun batangan lalu—bruk. Ia terpeleset dengan posisi tengkurap. Itu membuat dagunya membentur lantai.

"Aduh, aduh daguku—"

"_What are you doing, Soo?"_

Mendengar suara itu, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan neneknya menatapnya dengan tampang bingung. Jongsoo pun langsung bangun dari jatuhnya(?) dan membungkuk kepada neneknya. "Selamat pagi, halmeoni!" serunya.

Neneknya mengangguk. "Kau sedang apa tengkurap di kamar mandi seperti tadi? Lantai itu dingin, kau tahu?" tanya neneknya, kini dengan bahasa Korea. Jongsoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari mencari alasan.

"Itu—itu... ah! Aku sedang mencari itu—uhm...odol! Ya, odol!"

"Odol—ASTAGA DAGUMU, SOO!"

Jongsoo menaikkan alisnya. Ia segera meraba dagunya dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tangannya berlumuran darah. Ternyata dagunya berdarah sampai menetes-netes. Neneknya memasang tampang malas. "Kau jatuh, ya."

Jongsoo hanya meringis sambil memegang dagunya.

Gagal deh sok _cool-_nya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat pada layar monitornya, menoleh. "Ya, masuk!" serunya.

"Hai, hyung."

Setelah pintu terbuka, muncullah sesosok pria berkulit _tan _dengan rambut yang ditata bak seorang model. Padahal usianya tak lagi muda. Ia melangkah menuju meja kerja Chanyeol. Jongin—pria kulit _tan _tadi—mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kemarin dokumen Cube Inc. sudah kuberikan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Jongin menggeleng. "Bukan itu.."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Lalu?"

"Ini soal perjodohan anak kita, hyung," ucap Jongin sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Pft—HAHAHAHAHAH."

Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika tawa Chanyeol pecah secara tiba-tiba. Padahal ia tidak melawak sama sekali tapi orang yang lebih tua dua tahun di atasnya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan. Jongin menatap Chanyeol seperti _what-the-hell_.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang diakibatkan karena tertawa terlalu keras. "Oke, maaf. Jadi omonganmu waktu itu kau sungguh tidak bercanda?" ucapnya. Wajahnya kali ini berubah serius.

Lelaki yang lebih muda mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, kau tahu."

"Meh. Baiklah—begini, sebenarnya aku setuju. Sangat setuju. Tapi kau tahu kan Chanhyun bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Bahkan yang menggantikan dia popok saat bayi adalah aku."

Chanyeol menopang dagunya di meja. "Putriku itu sangat cuek. Dia seperti belum tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Jongin. Mengurus diri saja sepertinya masih harus dibantu Baekhyun," tuturnya. "Berbeda sekali dengan Kyungin, kan?"

"Kyungin bahkan menggaet seorang anak ketua yayasan, hyung," Jongin berdecak-decak. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Wow. Itu pasti karena dia seksi," ucap pria beranak satu itu.

Jongin memelototi Chanyeol. "Jangan macam-macam dengan Kyunginku!" ia mengepalkan tangannya seakan ingin memukul Chanyeol. Chanyeol terbahak. Jongin hanya mendengus. "Nah, jadi... bagaimana? Apa kau punya ide untuk membuat Chanhyun tertarik?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan penanya.

Jongin bergumam panjang lalu sejurus kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku ada ide!"

.

.

.

Ketiga gadis itu memasuki sebuah kedai _waffle_ yang terlihat cukup ramai. Pengunjungnya kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis remaja. Wajar saja, dari luar pun tempatnya terlihat menarik. Jadi siapapun—terutama para remaja—tertarik untuk mengunjungi kedai ini.

Chanhyun, Kyungin, dan Sekyung menduduki sebuah tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. "Selamat sore, nona cantik~ kalian ingin pesan apa?" sapa pelayan laki-laki berwajah tampan itu.

Mereka terdiam menatap si pelayan dengan tatapan terpesona. Si pelayan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Risih. "M-maaf?"

Kyungin yang sadar terlebih dahulu. "Hei, hei, hei!" ia memukul-mukul meja. Chanhyun dan Sekyung mengerjap dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Sudah, kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kyungin.

Chanhyun dan Sekyung pun menyebutkan pesanan mereka dan si pelayan mencatat. Disusul oleh Kyungin. "Itu saja? Ada tambahan?" tawar pelayan laki-laki berwajah tampan itu setelah mengulang pesanan mereka.

Mereka kompak menggeleng. "Baiklah, tunggu sepuluh menit, oke? Jika lebih dari duapuluh menit... kalian boleh menyuruhku melakukan apa saja dan aku akan menurutinya. Setuju?"

Para gadis itu saling menatap, lalu mengangguk. Pelayan itu pun pergi setelah memberikan seulas senyuman. Dan—

"AAAKKK—DIA GANTENG BANGEETTT!"—Sekyung

"OH TIDAK, DIA BISA MENGALAHKAN KETAMPANAN JUNSU OPPAAA!"—Kyungin

"_Girls, calm down. Please._"—Chanhyun

Sekyung langsung memekik tertahan dan menggigit jaketnya. Sedangkan Kyungin menggigit jarinya dan berkata seperti diatas. Dan Chanhyun... _stay cool_. Bukannya dia tidak terpesona, dia ini memang cuek tapi ia tetaplah perempuan namun Chanhyun memang begitu. Ia selalu _stay cool _apapun yang terjadi jika sedang di tempat umum dan banyak _cogan_. Seperti disini.

Beda kalau ini terjadi di rumah. Chanhyun akan mengoceh sendiri seperti "oh tidak wajahnya" "sialan dia tampan" "kau membuatku tidak bisa nafas" "oh jangan" dan sebagainya. Sampai pernah suatu hari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kira anaknya itu marah pada mereka.

Kyungin mencibir. "Aku tahu kau ingin teriak," katanya. Chanhyun mengangguk antusias dan menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya. "Tidak untuk di tempat umum yang banyak _ssang namja _seperti ini, oke?" bisiknya.

"Jaim banget sih primadona sekolah," celetuk Sekyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Chanhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku belajar _attitude_, untuk apa aku capek-capek mengikuti itu kalau tidak mempraktekannya sehari-hari?"

_Ngeles aja lu macem tukang becak._

Sekyung dan Kyungin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya malas. Malas berdebat dengan primadona sekolah itu. "Yayaya baiklah, baiklah."

"Kyungin-ah," sahut Sekyung. Kyungin meresponnya dengan bergumam panjang sambil menatap layar ponselnya. "Bagaimana dengan _sexy dance_?" tanyanya.

Chanhyun mengamini. "Benar. Apa kau menerimanya?"

Kyungin meletakkan ponselnya dan menghela nafas. "Junsu oppa melarangnya," ucapnya. "TAPI GAIIIIISSS—" seru Kyungin sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sebelah pipi. "—kata Shin ssaem jika aku ikut kompetisi itu peluangku jadi _dancer _tambah besar..."

"Harusnya Junsu oppa mengerti dong," Chanhyun menopang dagunya dan menaikkan alisnya. Sekyung menepukkan tangannya sekali, mengangguk setuju. "Setuju banget sama Chanhyun. Pacar yang baik itu harusnya pengertian.."

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara padanya lagi," ucap Kyungin sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Lima manit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang dan yang mengantarnya pelayan-tampan itu lagi. "Jja! Ini pesanan kalian, _girls_!"

Pelayan tampan itu menaruh pesanannya di meja. Ketiga gadis itu menatap pesanan mereka dengan antusias. "Woaaa, kelihatannya enak!" Sekyung meraih pisau dan garpunya.

"Dilihat saja sudah enak, apalagi dimakan?" pelayan tampan itu tersenyum. "Ah, jika ada yang dibutuhkan lagi, panggil aku saja. Ini namaku," ia menunjuk _name-tag_ yang tersemat di seragamnya. Jung Jaeyun. Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Pelayan tampan bernama Jaeyun itu pun berlalu setelah memberikan _wink _kepada ketiga gadis itu. Mereka pun meleleh seperti es krim yang didiamkan di tempat panas.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim.

_I'm gonna swiiiiing from the chandelieeer~ from the chandelieeerr~_

Itulah yang terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di lantai dua di kediaman keluarga Kim. Pintu yang satu-satunya berwarna hitam dengan tulisan warna _shock pink _bertuliskan 'KYUNGIN IN DA HOUSE' 'DIZ IZ GURLZ ROOMZ' 'STAY AWAY, BITCH' 'KNOCK BEFORE OPEN THE DOOR PLS!' yang terlihat sangat mencolok. Dan kata-kata itu semuanya huruf kapital jadi terkesan _nyolot_.

Lalu terlihat seorang wanita dengan nampan di tangannya berjalan menuju ruangan yang notabene adalah kamar Kyungin. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia mengetuk terlebih dahulu—seperti yang ada tertempel di pintu. Karena tidak ada jawaban, ia pun membukanya saja dan terlihatlah dua orang gadis remaja sedang _lip-sync_ lagu tadi dengan sisir.

Sekyung—salah satu dari dua gadis itu—yang terlebih dahulu sadar kalau ada yang datang, ia menyenggol pinggang Kyungin dan menyengir ke arah wanita itu. "Apa sih—LHO, EOMMA?!" pekiknya dengan mata melebar.

Wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo yang berstatus ibu dari Kyungin menghela nafas dan melangkah masuk. Berdecak-decak melihat kamar putrinya yang tidak ada bedanya dengan wilayah yang habis terkena tanah longsor. Amburadul emeseyu. "Ckckck, kamarmu ini. Kalau mau tidur bereskan, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menaruh nampan dengan dua gelas susu coklat hangat diatasnya.

"Iya, eommaaa~" sahut Kyungin malas lalu mematikan musiknya. Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi. "Sekyung-ah, appa dan mamamu bertengkar lagi?" tanya wanita bermata bulat itu dengan wajah khawatir. Sekyung mengangguk lesu. "Bahkan mama mengancam _divorce _kalau appa membuat mama marah lagi, eomonim," ucap Sekyung.

Ya. Sekyung malam ini menginap di rumah Kyungin karena orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar. Dia tidak mau mendengar perdebatan ibu dan ayahnya lagi. Maka dari itu ia memilih menginap disini saja.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan anak temannya itu. "Astaga. Baiklah, nanti aku akan bicara dengan mereka," kata Kyungsoo. Sekyung mengangguk lagi. "Kyunginnie."

Merasa dipanggil ibunya, Kyungin yang sedang membaca komik menaruh komiknya dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan ada-apa. "Ada berita bagus!" Kyungsoo menepukkan tangannya sekali. Anak gadisnya itu memasang ekspresi penasaran, Sekyung pun juga. "Apa itu?"

"Oppamu akan pulang besok."

"APA?!"

"KYUNGIN SEJAK KAPAN KAU PUNYA OPPA?!"

.

.

.

Chanhyun duduk di bangku halaman rumahnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Mukanya agak kusut karena mungkin ia lelah. Dia baru saja pulang main dari rumah Kyungin. Setelah ke kedai _waffle _tadi, mereka bertiga mampir ke rumah Kyungin. Niatnya sih sebentar saja, tapi namanya juga perempuan, kalau sudah ngerumpi seabad pun terasa semenit(?).

Kenapa ia tidak masuk ke rumahnya? Karena orang tuanya belum pulang dari kantor dan keluarga Park tidak mempunyai asisten rumah tangga jadi rumah saat ini kosong, pintu pun dikunci. Chanhyun sedikit takut karena rumahnya yang besar ini penerangannya hanya lampu dari jalanan.

Gadis berkelahiran September itu merogoh kantung roknya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia men-_dial_ nomor ibunya. "Eomma, sudah sampai mana?"

"_Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi. Eomma membelikanmu _red velvet cake_ nih. Sabar ya, honey?" _

Chanhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Bilang pada appa menyetirnya hati-hati—"

"_CHANYEOL AWAS NENEK-NENEK—iya, Channie. Appamu baru saja hampir menabrak nenek-nenek!"_

"Hihihi. Oke, kututup ya. Pulsaku mau habis."

"_Yap. Sampai bertemu di rumah!"_

Pip.

Sambungan pun terputus. Chanhyun buru-buru mengecek pulsanya. Benar saja, pulsanya hampir ludes. "Aku akan minta pada eomma," gumamnya. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk bermain _game _di ponselnya saja.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan suara klakson mobil mengalihkan pandangan Chanhyun dari ponselnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pagar dan disana terdapat ayahnya sedang membuka pagarnya yang sangat tinggi dan besar itu. Chanhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri ayahnya dan membantu buka pagar.

"Ah—hai, gadisku!" sapa Chanyeol ketika melihat putrinya itu. Mendengar sapaan Chanyeol yang seperti itu, Chanhyun mendengus. "Kau menggelikan, appa! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" serunya sambil mendorong pagar.

Pagar pun terbuka lebar. Sebelum Chanyeol kembali ke mobil untuk memasukkan mobilnya, Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci rumah kepada Chanhyun. Chanhyun pun membukakan pintu rumah dan ketika masuk rumahnya gelap gulita makanya ia menggunakan sinar dari ponselnya.

Mobil telah masuk, dari kursi depan turun seorang wanita dengan membawa beberapa tas dan sebuah plastik. Itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanhyun yang sedang membuka sepatunya. "Hai, sayang," sapa Baekhyun sambil meletakkan apa yang ia bawa di meja.

"Hai, eomma. Oh ya, mana _red velvet-_ku?" tanya Chanhyun sambil menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun berdecak-decak. "Kau ini. Ada di plastik yang putih," Baekhyun menunjuk plastik yang dimaksud.

Chanhyun pun langsung melesat dan merogoh isi plastik yang sebenernya kotak yang berisi kue. "AH INI DIA!" seru gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan kue kesukaannya. Chanhyun mengambil sendok kecil sebelum ia duduk di sofa dan menghidupkan televisi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang menghampiri. "Ganti bajumu dulu, Chanhyun-ah," ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik seragam putrinya. Chanhyun merengek dan menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Sebentar dulu, appa! Dramanya sebentar lagi mulai~"

"Baiklah, baiklah..." kata Chanyeol melepas jasnya dan dasinya. Akhirnya pun ia ikut menonton bersama anak semata wayangnya itu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Chanhyun."

Putrinya merespon dengan menggumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca. "Besok kau libur, kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Gadis di sampingnya itu pun mengangguk. "Jalan-jalan yuk?" Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya.

Chanhyun langsung menoleh dan menatap ayahnya dengan berbinar.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti—

"AYO! APPA, BESOK DI MAL XX ADA ARTIS YANG KUSUKA LAGI _FANSIGN_! TERUS—KUDENGAR RESTORAN YYY MAKANANNYA ENAK-ENAK! ADA FILM BAGUS YANG BARU RILIS! AYO KITA NON—"

"Hyunnie..."

"—JADI FILMNYA TUH TENTANG—"

"Chanhyun..."

"—GITU, APPA! SERU KAN?! BESOK NONTON FILM ITU, YAYAYA? BELI BONEKA YANG ITU—"

"PARK CHANHYUN!"

Chanyeol mengaum.

Chanhyun yang sedang berceloteh ria menghentikan celotehannya. "Maaf, appa," ia pun kembali ke posisi seperti semula. Chanyeol berdecak-decak. "Oke. Besok kita ke mal saja. Appa ingin berbicara denganmu," wajah ayahnya itu terlihat serius maka dari itu Chanhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi... tumben sekali appa mau mengajakku pergi? Biasanya eomma yang mengajak pergi," ucap Chanhyun sambil mengunyah kuenya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca. "Appa ingin ngobrol sesuatu lalu... appa rindu jalan-jalan berdua denganmu tau. "

Mendengar itu, Chanhyun mencibir. "Appa sibuk terus sih," gerutunya. Chanyeol terkekeh, ia mengusak rambut Chanhyun lalu mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya itu. "Jja. Appa mau mandi dulu," katanya.

"Kamar mandi di kamar appa sedang dipakai eomma kali. Ntar saja, sini temani aku nonton~" rengek Chanhyun dengan_ puppy-eyed_-nya. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, menggeleng. Ia pun membisikkan Chanhyun sesuatu sebelum melesat ke kamarnya.

"DASAR APPA MESUM!"

Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol?

"_Appa mau buat adik bersama eommamu, tau."_

.

.

.

Kyungin menatap kosong ke layar kaca, dagunya ia topang dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Sekyung, posisinya juga sama dengan Kyungin. Mereka tengkurap di karpet kamar Kyungin sambil menonton televisi. Sebenarnya sih mereka tidak menonton karena mereka hanya menatap kosong layar kaca itu dan pikirannya kemana-mana.

"Apa kau serius... mereka akan dijodohkan...?" gumam Sekyung yang masih bisa didengar Kyungin. Maka dari itu Kyungin mengangguk pelan. "Ya..."

Sekyung mengubah posisinya, ia telentang dengan dua tangannya menyangga kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar Kyungin. "Kita kan masih SMA? Kenapa abeonim dan eomonim menjodohkan mereka? Lalu Chanyeol abeonim pasti tahu kalau anaknya itu cuek banget soal pacar-pacaran meskipun kalo ada _cogan _suka keabisan nafas.." celoteh gadis itu.

"Seingatku sih... karena eomma dan appa, abeonim dan eomonim, itu dijodohkan saat masih seumur kita," ucap Kyungin sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sekyung mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungin. "Huh? Jadi apakah orang tuamu dan orang tua Chanhyun bersaudara? Setahuku tidak—"

"Bukan begituuu, jadi appa dan abeonim itu bersahabat eh ternyata mereka sama-sama dijodohkan saat masih SMA. Lalu mereka berjanji akan melakukan yang sama kepada anak pertama mereka," jelas Kyungin dan Sekyung hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Sekyung terlihat berpikir. "Um... lalu oppamu seperti apa? Aku kaget banget dengar kau punya oppa," katanya sambil memainkan rambutnya. "Sebentar," lalu Kyungin mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan-nekan sesuatu di ponsel _touch-screen_-nya itu.

"Nih," Kyungin menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Sekyung. Sekyung pun mengambil dari tangan pemiliknya. Di layar ponsel Kyungin, ada foto _selca _seorang lelaki mirip dengan ibu Kyungin, Kyungsoo.

1...

2...

3...

"INI OPPAMU?! MANIS BANGEEEEEETTTT!"

Dan Kyungin hanya bisa menutup telinganya.

.

.

.

Lelaki berusia enam belas tahun itu memandang koper-koper berjejer di depannya. Setelah itu, ia membuka lemari kayu besar yang sudah tidak ada isinya karena isinya—baju-baju miliknya—sudah dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Dan hanya ada satu stel baju yang diletakkan di meja. Dia menimbang-nimbang apalagi yang ketinggalan.

"Baju sudah semua... barang-barang kesayanganku... lalu apa lagi.." Jongsoo menggumam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Komik-komikku belum dimasukkan!" serunya.

Jongsoo pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia melihat seorang _maid_. "Maria!" sahutnya. _Maid _bernama Maria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Jongsoo. _"Yes, Mr. Kim?"_

"_Um... can you help me?" _

Maria mengangguk. _"Sure. What is it?"_

"_I need a box to put my comics. If you don't know where__it__ is__, just ask Uncle Jo, he might knows where the box is._"

"_Okay, Mr. Kim."_

Setelah itu, Maria berlalu dan Jongsoo kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, menatap ke seantero kamarnya yang sudah dia tempati selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini. "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku pulang..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kim Jongsoo.

Anak sulung dari Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, dinyatakan mengidap kanker otak saat usia tiga tahun. Tadinya Jongsoo hanya akan dirawat di Korea saja, tanah kelahirannya. Namun karena ayahnya, Jongin, yang saat itu berada di London begitu kalut setelah tahu kankernya sudah cukup parah, akhirnya dia dirawat di salah satu rumah sakit disana. Tempat neneknya tinggal. Bukan, Jongsoo bukan blasteran karena ayahnya memiliki ibu yang tinggal di London. Ia asli memiliki darah Korea dan berkewarganeraan Korea.

Lalu Jongsoo menerima berbagai perawatan, operasi, opname, kemoterapi, dan sebagainya selama enam tahun. Dan pada umur duabelas, Jongsoo dinyatakan sembuh total dari kanker otaknya. Harusnya, saat itu ia bisa kembali ke Korea, namun ternyata secara diam-diam neneknya mendaftarkannya di salah satu sekolah di London.

Setelah lulus _junior high school_, Jongsoo meminta kepada neneknya untuk pulang ke tanah kelahirannya karena ia sudah sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya. Namun kali ini, ayahnya meminta Jongsoo untuk sekolah dulu selama setahun di _senior high school_. Jongsoo pun menurut.

Dan dia sekarang telah memasuki tahun kedua di SHS. Benar saja, ayahnya memintanya untuk pulang. Dan besok, ia akan kembali mengijak tanah Korea. "Aku penasaran sekarang Kyungin seperti apa," katanya sambil menerawang.

Jongsoo baru tahu tiga tahun yang lalu bahwa ia mempunyai adik perempuan yang beda setahun dengannya. Karena saat ia kecil, ia lebih sering berada di rumah sakit daripada di rumahnya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa mempunyai adik.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Segera saja, ia membuka pintu dan terlihat Maria dengan kardus di tangannya. _"This is your box, Mr. Kim. You only need one, right?"_ _maid _itu menyodorkan sebuah kardus lumayan besar kepada Jongsoo. Jongsoo mengangguk. _"Thanks, Maria!"_

"_My pleasure!"_

_Maid _itu berlalu, Jongsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan menuju rak dimana komik-komiknya disimpan. Ia pun memasukkan komik-komiknya ke dalam kardus. Begitu cepat karena ia harus tidur jadi nanti dia hanya tinggal berangkat.

.

.

.

-TBC/END?-

a/n: hehehe chap 2 updated! Yah, aku tau harusnya ff ini end saja karena reviewnya gak sampe duapuluh /pundung/ tapi aku udah terlanjur bikin sampe chap 3 jadi sayang sendiri(?) kalo gak dilanjut. Heheheh. Juga beberapa orang pasti kesel ff yang dia baca discontinue ((terlalu pede ff ini ada yang baca)) wkwk. Aku sih oke oke aja reviewnya dikit yg penting ada yang baca drpd numpuk di lappie mending dipost heheheheh :3

ok segitu aja. jan lupa review ok? kritik dan saran diterima, chingu-ya :3


End file.
